Naruto
by IYfanperson
Summary: Frozen Plan to figure it out later
1. Graduation!

Sasuke looked calmly and quietly at the shrine underneath the Uchiha Nakano temple. Itachi told him all of it will make sense here. _Brother, this doesn't make sense!_ Looking down at the scroll on the shrine, Sasuke couldn't make any connections. There was a large family tree, all connected together. His name was at the bottom along with a few of his friends. His brother's name, in a segment directly above his was circled in almost a blood-like substance. At the very top of the list there was another name circled in a faded color of that blood red. There was a drawing of the eye his brother had at the bottom corner of the scroll. Sasuke looked up and down the scroll again, blue markings covered the Obito name and symbols which seemed to say Hatake. He rolled up the scroll and put it in the shrine. This was the Magenkyo shrine. Sasuke's only ability was to assume the names circled in red were the ones that have acquired the special eye. _Itachi…._ Sasuke turned away and walked back into his main house.

It was silent without the many Uchiha. The entire village was silent. It was really creepy to him. The wind chimes were casting a tingle into the air as Sasuke looked out into the lake. He remembered how his father taught him the Gokkakyu. He was so happy when he had finally mastered it. His father had said the same things he always said of Itachi. Sasuke flinched, just remembering his brother was scary. Why could someone do something like this? He remembered his last words. "If you want to kill me, curse me, hate me, become strong and when you have these eyes…" _SHUT UP! _Sasuke screamed into his mind as his reflection in the lake turned into Itachi. _I will not be like you Brother… however no matter how far into the darkness I go I will kill you, I will do anything for such power. _Sasuke plummeted deeply into the water, swimming for vengeance or for salvation. He pushed himself down as if air was at the bottom of the lake. He held himself down until his lungs screamed for air and then he stayed longer. Hi throat was burning, but he measured the pain by what Itachi had done… _this is nothing! I will get strong…_ Sasuke crouched at the bottom of the lake and launched himself up. He wasn't going to die, he had to kill Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto sat on the swing and watched the other student's graduation ceremony. This was his second failure of the exam to become a genin. He should have been a genin by age 10, but he couldn't seem to use henge properly. He watched as the number one rookie, Neji and his scary white eyes talk to other people of the Hyuuga clan. There was another Hyuuga in the academy now, Naruto had seen her around a few times. He played his hands over the swing chain and looked over at Fuzzy Brows. Now that was a weird one.

Fuzzy Brows, the person Naruto knew the longest. The kid had highly exceptional Taijutsu specialties like Naruto himself. Poor kid, he was even worse at charka molding though. It was impossible for him to be a ninja is what everybody thought. He made it though, in an effort that even surprised Naruto. He moved so fast that he appeared to be using henge by being at two places at once. He was Naruto's role model. He kept saying things like, "Hard work will overcome genius." Naruto hoped it was true, because he wasn't a genius at all.

He listened as the Hokage himself gave a speech to the graduates. He wasn't really listening to the Hokage. He was admiring the Hokage because everyone admired him. He wanted to be admired by everyone. _Nobody will admire me. _His thoughts jumped to Sasuke. This upcoming year he will be graduating, provided he doesn't fail. Number one's never fail anyways. He was just as alone as Naruto though. Everyone admired him, but Naruto had heard that the Uchiha clan was murdered. His third year in the academy, Naruto had tried to talk to Sasuke. It was impossible though, he always shrugged everybody off, and he was the top. Naruto was the bottom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Chouji cordially greeted his best friend.

"Oi Chouji…" Shikamaru less then enthusiastically replied as he stared acrossed the field at Uzumaki Naruto. Laying his head onto the park table in front of him

"Only one more year.." Chouji ripped open a bag of barbeque chips and offered them to Shikamaru. "How long has he been at the academy?" Chouji nodded his head over to the boy on the swing.

"He was in his.. 4th or 5th year when we first joined. He is our age too, he is a true genius." Shikamaru reached his hand in the bag and grabbed a handful casually placing one or two in his mouth at a time.

"Why is he still here then?" Chouji looked at the orphan, and took a seat next to Shikamaru. "Naruto should already be a genin."

"I don't know why…" Shikamaru looked at the boy again. He remembered the looks the people gave him. He saw how everyone looked at Naruto. He wasn't certain how people could have such hatred for just a child. Parents and teachers alike, all shunned Naruto. Even when Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru played pranks with each other, only Chouji's dad let Naruto in. Everybody else had to keep hanging out with him secret. Besides, their friendships crashed when Naruto started pulling dare devil pranks around Konoha. Defacing important monuments and running from city patrol and just being a general hoodlum. "too troublesome… come Chouji let's go get Kiba."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura watched Sasuke sitting at a lake. She was hiding in the bushes in a stalker way, but more innocently. She liked kids like Sasuke, top of the class the best there were when it came down to it. She had a crush on the top rookie of the year ahead of her for a time. She never got his name, but his white eyes were equal in beauty to Sasuke's deep black determined eyes. "What's this!" she excitedly whispered, Sasuke had stood up. She was getting ready to move again when she noticed him starting to take off his clothing. "oh my…" she slightly blushed and looked away covering eyes though she was peeking through. Inner Sakura getting more excited each moment. He had stripped down to his boxers and just diving into the lake swimming. She continued watching for sometime, until she saw him go deep into the lake. _Did something happen? _Her mind raced for thoughts. He had been under water for at least four minutes before she decided to go investigate.

Running onto the peer she leaned over the edge just as he was coming back up. For a brief instant they were face to face and she looked into his deep lonely eyes and in the very next she was submerged in water. "Who are you?" Sasuke had pulled her into the water and at this point had her at the wrists. "tch…" _Only Sakura.. _He released her and pulled himself onto the peer. "What are you doing?" He noticed a blush on her cheeks.

"uh.. I-I was walking down the road… and I saw you suddenly… disappear into the water." She was still in shock at the cold of the water. She fell silent as she prepared who words. "I thought something might have happened…"

Sasuke stared at her as he put on his shorts. "Are you going to stay in there forever?" He went over to the edge of the peer and reached out to her. She gladly took his hand as he eyes, for the second time gazed into his. She blushed and he diverted his gaze away from her only slightly. _Why do they always look into my eyes._ He felt insecure when people looked into his eyes. He had developed an unusual phobia thanks to Itachi. When people stared into his eyes, he felt they could see everything about him.

Sasuke pulled a towel out of his bag and handed it to her. "You better get home." Leaving her with the towel he walked down the road. He heard a feint 'Bye Sasuke-kun' and a very girly shrill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kakashi, you can't keep failing students like this!" Iruka frowned at one of the most elite ninja ever born in Konoha. "You know as well as I do you have failed some good subjects."

Kakashi stared at Iruka, "train better candidates." Iruka was about to say something more when Kakashi abruptly turned and walked out the door. Kakashi was bored with all the potential Genin sent to him. They were all the same. They didn't know a thing about teamwork or caring for anybody else. As he walked to his house the most annoying of men bugged him.

"Kakashi! My arch rival!" Gai shouted as he ran up to him…….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Gaara!

"What the hell is that!" Temari screamed.

Kankurou tightened his grip on the ledge. "This is the true Gaara, absolutely terrifying, isn't he!" Their father called down to them, a sadistic smile on his face. Turning to Orochimaru, "will this do?"

"kukukuku….Yes, definitely Kazekage-sama." Orochimaru's smile far crueler then even the Kazekage's. "This will be the trump card over Sarutobi and Konoha." Orochimaru looked down at the disgusting sand figure before him. There was a giant sand demon with a red headed boy asleep on top of it. "Wake up the boy we are through here. Have him put in the next Chuunin exam."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari was walking through the temple of the sand village recalling the events.

**Kankurou and Temari were in a equipping station getting prepared. Adjusting his cap, Kankurou asked "Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Remembering back to Gaara's indecent transformation. "What will… can they do with Gaara?"**

**Temari picked up her fan, "I don't know…" her voice was in terror. She had never felt such a great fear. Even Orochimaru, the mischievous character Kazekage is working with, wasn't as scary.**

**The Kazekage walked down to his two children. Pretending to be paternal he talked to them, "So.. I am hoping things go well on this mission." He smiled at his two children. "Don't disappoint me."**

**Kankurou cleared his throat, "about that… I don't think I can make the next Chuunin exam…" Kankurou looked down from his fathers face. Temari was about to yell at Kankurou until she saw his eyes cast down on the ground. _He is afraid._**

**The Kazekage just looked down at the puppet user. "Why is that?" _This kid better pull through…_**

"**I was talking to the elders and they were going to improve my puppet." Kankurou tried to explain, coming up with any excuse he could. He didn't trust Orochimaru or the Sound Nation. Especially with his brother. "Look… I can do it the one after for sure…"**

**Kankurou was hit into a wall, "Don't tell me what to do boy…" The Kazekage had rage burned into his eyes, "…but since you are my son, I will forgive you, don't disappoint me next time…" he stalked out of the room, not hiding his heavy stomping feet. Temari quickly ran over to Kankurou.**

"**Why did you do that!" She whispered urgently into his ear. "don't be foolish, especially now of all times."**

**Kankurou looked his sister dead on, "This will be the fall of the sand…"**

_They want to overthrow Konoha from its place. What does it mean? Orochimaru was one of the Legendary Sannin, why does he want to remove his old village so badly._ Temari continued down the hall way when she heard muttering coming from the main meeting room. The floor boards outside the room were made to make sounds with even the slightest force exerted on them. Temari had a way around this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A gust of wind traveled through the room. The kazekage looked at the door and one of his servants shut the door to the outside courtyard. "Listen Danzou, we can't make this Chuunin exam, contact the sound tell them of the disposition."

Danzou sat still for a moment, "They will not be pleased, neither am I. Sarutobi is a fool, we need to remove him from power. We have to get rid of them fast. Konoha is the fastest growing nations and if the Third picked a real Hokage they will take over soon." Danzou looked around, "but I will tell him… what is the reason?" Danzou adjusted his leaf forehead protector.

The Kazekage frowned, "tell them whatever excuse we need to get out of doing it this exam, but we will crush Sarutobi the next one definitely!"

"We have another matter to discuss." Danzou pointed to the entrance of the room and three of the sand guards slid open the door to show Temari floating on her fan. "we can't have any unwanted guests for this."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You are a fool Rock Lee." Neji smiled. "No matter how many time you challenge me to these silly fights.. **you will not win**."

Rubbing his arm, Neji set himself back into his fighting stance. "You can't change destiny."

"But you can try!" Rock Lee ran at Neji, starting out with a left kick which was deflected. "hard work will beat you.." Rock Lee jumped back and ran in circles around the Hyuuga. "You may see me, but you can't keep up!" Rock Lee didn't notice veins in Neji's eyes starting to bulge.

Rock Lee jumped behind Neji and slammed his foot into what was supposed to be his back. "**Wrong**." Neji simply dodged the kick, "Hakkesho Kaiten." Lee flew into a tree as the spinning chakra picked him up in its path. "You cannot be a Ninja and you cannot use a simple henge, let alone defeat me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gai-sensei." Rock Lee looked up to his Jounin instructor "is there something I can learn to be a Ninja."

"Lee-san…" Gai looked down, "your youth is all you need!" He gave Lee a thumbs up.

" I don't think I can…" Lee was still looking at Gai "How can I, I can't even use a simple henge…"

Gai had watched his favorite pupil, time and time again, lose to Neji. The depression would be eventually more then he can bear. "I know this secret.. Lotus Technique that is perfect for hard workers like you Lee-san!" Gai smiled, "But before I teach you it, I want you to promise to never use it on Neji."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

More focused on the Sand and Lee this time. Last chapter, I am not sure if I captured Sasuke swimming in the lake quite right. Swimming for salvation doesn't seem like the right words. But who knows.

These first few chapters will take place before Naruto actually starts. Then after these I will go through important things from the series(there are a lot of them) I think that will take 20 or 30 chapters, but that is only a guess. I intend to spend a very long time on Gaara, Haku, and the Hunting for Sasuke. After that, depending on what Kishimoto decides in the manga, I will follow my own theories.


	3. Sakura!

Sakura marched into the new class room a short time early before it was to begin. She thought it was important to make a good first impression by showing up early. Her new teacher, Iruka, was in the classroom along with the Sasuke-kun and Ino…pig. Sakura wrinkled her nose, there Ino was taking the seat right next to Sasuke-kun! How dare she! "Hey there Forehead-girl." Ino shot out to the new arrival and then went back to telling Sasuke something he particularly didn't care for.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily, then turned and nodded at Ino. "Ino-pig." The comment was ignored as Ino still talked to Sasuke. _Man this is no fair, she sits next to him because she got here earlier then me! _Sakura took the seat on the other side of Ino. Ino hushed herself and looked at Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Ino glared at Sakura. "That seat is reserved for Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru had walked in at that moment and already he hated what he was seeing. Ino waved at him and pushed Sakura away, "See here he is!" Shikamaru sighed, these two used to be really good friends. He remembered them hanging out all the time. _Tch… damn annoying women. _

Shikamaru walked over to the desk they were sitting at, glared at Sasuke for a moment, then walked and took the table above. "Thanks, but you are troublesome." He laid his head on the desk and watched the clock._ Besides this is my seat anyway _Shikamaru listened to some exchange of insults and then the teacher had stood up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino frowned. She had the seat right next to Sasuke and the teacher had to go and introduce a seating chart. What was worse is forehead girl was sitting practically next to Sasuke, except for Naruto was inbetween. Iruka was setting up his notes and Mizuki was just looking at the candidates for Genin. He turned to Mizuki, "Let's start with a test, let's see how far along everyone is." Then addressing the class, "Everyone line up in front." Mizuki watched as each kid did a Henge and a Kuwarimi and finally a Bushin. The first person, Uchiha Sasuke, executed all three perfectly, which was expected of the Number One student.

Iruka looked at the Nine-tails boy who has been in his class for 2 sessions already, though improving slightly, still couldn't do anything right. The Orange Clad Child quickly performed an excellent Kuwarimi, switching places with a now annoyed Sasuke. When it came to the Henge and the Bushin, it turned out quite differently. His first Henge was the Hokage, but the lips were just too big. Everyone in the classroom let out a laugh and Naruto chuckled along with everyone. Nobody realized, he really couldn't control chakra, but he noticed the more he used it the better he got at using it. The nine tails seal made it nearly impossible for him to use Chakra at all. Oblivious to all the teachers he ever had or was going to have, the more he used chakra the more energy the Nina Tails could release through him. The second Henge was almost the right Hokage, but he turned out to look like a cripple with a hunchback.

When he started to do the bushin, everyone was surprised. He had converted a lot of Chakra and it was making visible blue beams flying around him in a sphere. Everyone took a step back, but laughed when all that was formed was a single dead ugly Naruto clone.

"Naruto, you haven't improved much over the years!" Iruka watched the container make jokes with some of the kids in his class. It was the same mostly every session. Naruto would meet up with new people make a few jokes, not improve at all, and then they would graduate and he would stay. At times, Iruka wondered how Naruto got into the academy at all. As it is, Naruto seems to use all his techniques solely to cause trouble for Konoha. It was very possible that he would kick Naruto out of the Academy in the next years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Naruto was walking back to his house with both Sasuke and Sakura. He had liked Sakura for a long time because of his compulsive need to protect. He saw her crying a few times in his earliest years at the academy. Kids had made fun of her for something, he wasn't quite sure what, she looked cute enough to him. He had just started running laps at the park and thought it was a one time deal her crying there. He saw that the pink haired girl came there often always crying. Over time, he got angry. Nobody was supposed to cry like that, only he was. Nobody else was supposed to feel pain like that. After a couple of months he couldn't hold off his rage and he started hitting trees every time he saw her like that. He couldn't do anything to stop her pain so one day he followed her to see the type of people she stayed with.

Watching her, he saw why she was so sad. She was trying to be nice to other children, people he didn't really know, and everyone just made fun of her forehead. It started with, who he found out later, was Kiba. He would start with just a little forehead joke, nothing really serious and then the other people would start making jokes too. He wanted to do anything a guy could do, kick the crap out of every single one of them. Watching he noticed that there was a girl who didn't make fun of her, but stood away and talked with the black haired kid who always had his hands in his pockets.

When Naruto was lying on his bed that night a thought occurred to him. He might be able to protect the pink haired girl. In the morning, he went to where the children played at and waited behind the trees and watched as they all gathered together. Pretty soon, the Pink-haired girl had ran away crying again. He watched the blond girl turn away again and that's when he came out. He had a mission to accomplish. The other kids were surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance. Kiba, the defined leader, was trying to talk to him, but Naruto entirely shut out the Inuzuka clan member. With an abruptness he was standing in front of the blond girl and with the seriousness of a Terminator, "Come with me."

The black-haired boy who was shocked by this new blonde kid, didn't really trust him and walked between him and Ino, "Who are you supposed to be?" His hands still were in his pockets and it looked like he was bored, but his tone carried a threat on its edge.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I don't care who you are I want to talk to that girl." Naruto's teeth were grinding together and he noticed the kids were forming a circle around him and the tired looking boy. He walked closer and casually put his arm on the bored kid to push him out of the way.

"Nara Family Secret." The kid smiled, "The closer your opponent is the stronger the hold." Naruto suddenly couldn't move and was stuck just watching. "You can't escape from my Shadow bind." He didn't look bored anymore, but serious and concentrated.

Kiba laughed, "Not even I can beat Shikamaru when he uses that!"

Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets for a few more moments before he started pushing against the bind. _He can escape the bind if he is stronger then me though…_ Shikamaru watched as Naruto's eyes closed and his hands started to move of his own will. _This isn't good, if he escapes this he will kick my ass. _Naruto broke out of the hold when his fully extended arm pushed Shikamaru out of the way, "I don't care about you, I want to talk to her." He stepped towards her, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Casting an angry gaze over the other people his age. "I am not sure about them though."

The next day, Naruto jogged around the park and saw Ino handing a ribbon to the Pink Haired girl. He had pretty much told her to try to make friends with Sakura and it looked as if Ino was actually following through. He was happy that he at least somewhat helped one person's life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

uh.. this chapter is bugging me. It all seems wrong to me. Oh well Next chapter will more then make up for it… maybe.


End file.
